Mist and Mortals
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Mortals. Their minds can't accept the supernatural world of Gods, demigods, and monsters. That is why the Mist is in place: to shield them. So, what happens when the Mist fails, and the supernatural world is revealed? Can these two different worlds knowingly coexist? Or will mass chaos ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, for the like entire two years I've been on fanfic, I realized that I've never writtne a PJO fanfic. Which is totally unacceptable! I love PJO, and I have tons of ideas written down. So, I present to you my firsy multi-chapter PJO story: Mist and Mortals! Enjoy, and please review!**

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" The boy in question barely had time to process what was happening before two dainty but strong hands promptly rolled him out of bed, and he landed on the floor with a dull 'thud.' A laugh from the same person who had pushed him followed suit, and Percy finally opened his eyes.

"Ouch," the boy protested groggily as he looked up into the face of his smiling girlfriend with a half-hearted glare; it wasn't a simple task to be mad at her. Annabeth just let out another teasing laugh, shaking her head as she looked down at him. Her blonde curls bounced side-to-side along with the movement.

"Time for breakfast," she said, crossing her arms and waiting for the information to sink into her boyfriend's sleep-clouded mind. The son of Poseidon seemed to almost immediately perk up, and he jumped to his feet, stretching. His glare was gone now, replaced by a happy smile as he thanked Annabeth for waking him and gave the daughter of Athena a quick peck on the lips before ushering her out of his cabin so that he could get dressed, in his usual attire of course: A faded orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. Riptide immediately deposited itself into the young demigod's pocket, and he rushed out of the cabin to meet up with Annabeth, along with their friends, at the dining pavilion.

As he walked up the path, it was Hazel who spotted him first. She waved him over to the table with a smile, and he sat beside Annabeth. The other demigods at the table consisted of Hazel, of course, along with Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, and even Nico, though the son of Hades didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much as the others. After the war with Gaea (which had been won, though not without much blood-shed), and the quest of the Seven, Hazel, Frank, and Jason had decided to stay at Camp Half-blood. Nico was not there permanently, though visited on occasion to keep in touch with Hazel. Today was one of those days.

"Morning," Percy said as he looked at his friends with a smile; it felt nice to smile, and to just have such a normal day after what felt like an eternity of war and strife and dangers. The war with Gaea had left all of the Seven, plus Nico, scarred in some way, but in the daylight hours, surrounded by other campers and familiar surroundings, they could almost forget.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jason responded with a grin, falling into his normal banter with Percy, who rolled his sea-green eyes and chucked a bread roll at the son of Jupiter; the blonde boy easily caught it, and took a bite out of it with the easy grin still on his face.

"Aw, shut it superman," Percy retorted with a laugh as he started to eat the food on his plate.

Breakfast continued on in a normal fashion – well, as normal as it could get in a camp filled with ADHD, half-God teenagers. After it ended, the group of friends split. Frank and Hazel went off to the lake, to get some alone time together. Piper and Jason wanted the same thing, but headed to the Zeus cabin instead – no one else would be there. Leo said something about going to see Calypso, as the 'repair boy' had kept his promise to the girl and found a way to return to her. She had been freed from her island prison, and had taken up residence at the demigod camp. Nico muttered something about going to the Big House to take care of some business before leaving, and Percy and Annabeth went to the Poseidon cabin to spend some alone time together. The pair had been nearly inseparable since the war, and now laid side-by-side on Percy's bed, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Capture the flag tonight," Annabeth said after a while of silence. "I think you'll be on my team, this time. There'll be no way we can lose," she said cockily. Percy gave her a smile, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he said. "You know, I should talk to Chiron. I keep forgetting to ask about maybe getting some water cannons. They had them at C –"

He was cut off by Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and said, "They had them at Camp Jupiter! I know, I know. This is at least the fourth time you've tried to tell me, Percy." She laughed at her boyfriend's expression. It looked as if Percy were about to say something in return, but this time, he was cut off by a loud _**BANG **_that came from outside, and seemed to resound throughout the entire camp. The cabin shook, and the picture that Percy kept on his nightstand of him, Annabeth, Sally, and Paul tumbled off, the glass breaking. The two demigods jumped in surprised, and disentangled themselves from each other's embrace, leaping off of the bed and bounding outside. Percy drew Riptide, and looked around, ready for a fight.

It seemed that entire rest of the camp was already out as well, all looking around with shocked expressions. Some had weapons drawn, like Percy, and others appeared dazed, as if they couldn't accept the fact that something was happening so soon after everything had fallen back into a seemingly normal routine. Everything was quiet for a moment, besides the muttering and worried whispers of the campers as everyone looked for the source of the disturbance. It appeared like nothing was wrong, until the noise came back, louder this time; another deafening _**BANG. **_This time, however, someone noticed what was happening.

"_Look!"_ a voice rang out, horrified. Percy and Annabeth, along with every other camper, turned towards the one who had shouted, and followed her gaze upwards. The entire sky seemed to be rippling. Only, the surprised campers knew that it wasn't the sky; it was the barrier. The normally invisible barrier that wrapped around the entire camp, protecting them from monsters and weather and from being discovered by mortals was shimmering and shaking and, as the young demigods watched, it crumbled entirely, dissolving into nothingness. Everyone gaped, not quite believing their eyes. The barrier, made from a mix of magic and the Mist, had never failed before – never. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Percy! Annabeth!" The pair snapped out of their shock when they heard Piper's voice calling their names. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico came running towards them, looking as baffled and surprised as everyone else did; there was no need to ask if they knew what was going on, because it was obvious that they didn't.

"What in the Gods' names just happened?" Leo demanded, though he knew that his friends couldn't answer him; he just felt the need to get the question that everyone else was thinking out in the open.

"You really think any of us know?" Nico snapped, and Leo shot him a glare; out of character, yes, but he wasn't exactly in a joking mood after their only protective shield from the outside world had just crumbled right before their eyes.

"I think that's more of a question for Chiron," Percy said, and spotted the centaur trotting towards the startled gathering of campers with a worried look on his normally happy face. "Here he comes." Soon, everyone had caught sight of the centaur, and all attention was on him as he came and stood tall in the middle of the large group of teens. Everyone started shouting questions at him, all at once. Most of them were exactly the same: 'What just happened?' Chiron called for everyone to settle down, and once it was quiet enough for his liking, he began to speak.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he started, and simultaneously, everyone's faces seemed to drop, or harden, as he spoke. "For whatever reason – and I'm not entirely sure why yet, so please don't ask – it would appear that there have been some complications with the Mist helping to hold together our barrier, along with the rest of it."

"Complications?" a voice from the crowd rang out. "As in what?" Chiron paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out the best way to next deliver what he was about to say.

"Complications as in it has ceased to work," he finally came out with. Gasps and mutters started up once again among the group.

"The Mist is no longer in place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This update is long overdue. I'm so sorry! My laptop was broken for over a week, and I lost what I had already written for this chapter. When I finally got the laptop back, I got really busy with schoolwork and other stuff. And I had to start the chapter all over again -.- Then my laptop charger broke and…well, you get the point. Anyways, I hope the wait was worth it! Here is chapter 2 of Mist and Mortals!**

"Quiet! Quiet, please!" Despite how well respected Chiron was among the campers, the centaur was having quite hard time getting them to listen now that the news was out. Everyone was muttering to each other in alarm, panicking, strategizing; many of them didn't even hear Chiron trying to speak to them. Frustrated, Percy finally spoke out over everyone; he at least wanted to hear what Chiron wanted to say.

"Hey! Everyone listen!" he shouted loudly, turning to look at each different section of the crowd. Albeit a bit hesitantly, everyone stopped their conversations and looked back up at Chiron expectantly. Chiron gave Percy a quick nod of appreciation before stoically turning back to address the crowd of distressed campers.

"Listen well!" he said, his tail switching back and forth in a sort of nervous manner. "Until we have this figured out, every demigod is to remain in the camp's borders! Absolutely no one is to leave! In the meantime, I am going to attempt a contact with the Gods. You all need to arm yourselves, and be prepared for anything." With that said, Chiron turned his attention to Nico and the Seven.

"You eight," he continued. "I want you eight to assume authoritative positions for the moment. I place you all in charge of making sure everyone has a weapon. Send patrols out to the perimeters of the camp to keep guard. I trust your judgment." The group of friends all shared a bit of a nervous glance; none of them were quite prepared to take control of the situation. The war was over! They were supposed to get to return to their normal camp lives now! Though, when you were a demigod, normal wasn't exactly something they could keep for long.

"You can count on us, Chiron," Percy said bravely, a stoic look on his face. They could do this. No biggie, right? After what they had been through, managing the campers would be piece of cake. Chiron nodded in approval, and then trotted off to the Big House, leaving the campers alone with the bad news. There seemed to be a collective silence for a few moments, and then Percy stepped up, walking to stand right in the middle of the crowd.

"Campers!" he called out. "Listen up! I want half of the Ares cabin defending the border; Clarisse, you can head that." For once, Clarisse had no reason to argue with the Poseidon boy, and nodded with a look of raw determination on her face. "The other half stays here and helps on the inside!" There was a pause as Percy seemed to be thinking of what to say next when Annabeth stepped up for him. Percy gave her a grateful smile; he had to admit, she was always the better leader.

"Athena cabin!" she said, addressing her half brothers and sisters. "We're on research duty. I want all of you to find out whatever you can about the Mist, and the barrier. There could be something useful in some of the books we have." The Athena campers nodded, looking every bit as determined as the Ares kids. "The rest of you, suit up for battle and arm yourselves; there's no telling what's going to happen now that the barrier is down. Keep an eye on the woods; the Ares campers watching the border will tell us about anything or anyone approaching from the outside. Go!"

As soon as the words had left Annabeth's mouth, everyone broke into action, happy to have something to do rather than just stand there feeling helpless; that wasn't much of an option for ADHD kids, especially demigods. Everything was a flurry of motion, but the Seven, and Nico, managed to stick together in a little group to talk amongst themselves, and decide what their roles should be.

"I think I should help my siblings," Annabeth said. "Any research right now would be helpful." Percy shook his head insistently.

"Annabeth, you're one of the best fighters; you should be out here helping with the battle efforts," he said, albeit a bit hesitantly; It wasn't always the best idea to go against Annabeth. The blonde seemed about to say something in her defense when Piper spoke up.

"He's right, we need you out here helping to coordinate everyone. Nothing's happening yet, but that doesn't mean nothing is going to. I think your siblings are more than capable of functioning without you. Percy, you should stay too, work with Annabeth. You two together are undeniable. All of the campers will listen to you. No one else has as much respect as you guys do."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks, and seemed to agree with what the Aphrodite girl has said. "Alright," Annabeth said, speaking for both of them. "Jason, you're a good leader too, though," she pointed out. "Why don't you work with Clarisse on the borders with the Ares kids?" Jason raised an eyebrow, looking a bit skeptical of the plan. He hadn't been at Camp Halfblood for too long, but he was experienced enough to know that Clarisse La Rue wasn't exactly the 'working together' type.

"Uhh… are you sure that's a good idea? Would she – they – even listen to me?" he asked. Piper squeezed his hand, as if to give him some reassurance.

"You were the praetor of Camp Jupiter," Percy said. "Considering that was a pretty war-like camp, I'd say they'd actually have some respect for you," he added, being serious with the son of Jupiter for a change rather than the usual sarcasm and teasing they had fallen into. Jason gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Alright, then; I'll do that," he said. Then he added, "Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico – you guys should help with the getting everything battle-ready here, I think. Pipes, maybe take a look at Katopris and then join them or me?" Piper looked a little nervous at her would-be assignment. She had a love-hate relationship with that damned knife. On one hand, it came in handy in a fight, and it's future-telling skills could be quite useful. On the other hand . . . the visions she saw in it, without a fail, were always horrible situations for her and her friends, ones that were extremely hard to get out of alive – and, again without fail, they always came to pass. But, if they needed her too . . . She was about to respond when a camper rushed up to them, and grabbed Percy's arm, looking quite urgent.

"What is it?" he immediately asked. The girl took a moment to catch her breath before spilling her news.

"The . . . the Oracle! Rachel. She said she needs to see you immediately – all of you," she added, looking at each of the friends, who cast slightly uneasy glances at one another. If Rachel wanted to see them at a time like this, it couldn't be anything good. In fact, the thought on each of their minds was the same. It would appear that there was a quest to be set in motion.

"Guess there's been a change of plans," Leo said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Percy nodded.

" . . . let's go visit Rachel."

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was more of a filler chapter! Hehe, sorry. The real interesting stuff should be coming into play in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed – please review!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE ONLY SO SORRY

Hey guys! This is strictly an author's note, so sorry to everyone who thought it was a chapter update! I want to apologize for not being able to update frequently! I am very busy with end of the year school work and projects, and also, unfortunately, my laptop will be taken tomorrow for the Summer, since it belongs to the school. Not only that, but I am transferring schools for 11th grade. So, unless my mom somehow convinces the school to met me buy it out like I would have been able to senior year, I wont have a laptop anymore. I'm gonna have to find a new way to write and upload.

My home computer kinda sucks and I don't like writing in the family room where everyone can watch me…weird pet peeve of mine. It looks like I may have to do it from my iPod and somehow get it uploaded. Please have patience! I'm so sorry guys! I will get an update up as soon as I can!

-TeddyBear98


End file.
